The Legend of Zelda: Putrescence
by GuyDudeMan
Summary: Don't read if you don't like the idea of a rather futuristic, mature Zelda universe. A thousand years after the events of Twilight Princess, the land of Hyrule has abandoned its roots in the pursuit of opulence. When dark times fall upon the land, and the bloodline of Ancient Heroes has died out, one thing still remains the same in this dystopian future: a hero will rise.
1. Chapter 1

The wind rustled through the forest branches calmly, picking up leaves with it's gust and then settling them down gently several feet away. The dark green leaves vaguely reflected the sun onto the dirt, which scurried with bugs and other small animals. The sea of green ceased to be at the top of a hill overlooking the village underneath. The village of Ordon sat quietly in the valley below, separated from the rest of the Lost Woods by a wooden fence erected around it. The land had leveled out over the years, the hills of old crumbled by nature and the rivers buried by time. Spared from time's grip was the old ways of live the people lived,coexisting with the nature around them. Unlike the now metropolitan center of Hyrule, people still made their livings here at home. Hyrule had not dealt with any threats in almost a thousand years, people even as far as Ordon had adjusted to their laid-back lives. Few Hylians even remembered the Hero's of the past, and parts of the kingdom were so fortified with armored guards and cameras that nobody had dared to attack in ages.

The grass on the hill near the entrance to the town began to crush underfoot as a young Hylian man marched down. His obsidian hair draped over his sunken eyes, down his neck and resting just above his broad shoulders. He hopped over the fence with ease, and was greeted by an older man gathering wood. Harrith, the village elder, at the age of 81 was easily mistaken for a man of 50. Harrith's gray hair covered his well-defined face, and while he was shorter than the young man before him he matched him in strength.

"Ah, there you are Revis, just the lad I wanted to see." Harrith said with energy. He whipped gleaming sweat from his brow with his dirtied gloves. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Revis yawned, stretching the muscles of his back groggily. He had been woken of his nap by his name being called, and he attempted to escape from sleep's grip. A glowing maroon orb, adorned with clear wings akin to a dragonfly's floated from behind the moss green hood that covered Revis' head. It's high-pitched yet mildly raspy voice identified it as female.

"A joy, another fetch quest." She sarcastically quipped.

"Oh shut it Amyn." Revis barked. "But you did have to wake me up instead of getting someone else, didn't you?" He asked annoyedly. Harrith's mouth compressed, and a giggle slipped out.

"Couldn't let you sleep in all day kid. Anyhow, do you mind heading into town and retrieving my ocarina from Umar? You can borrow Elio's horse if need be." He inquired.

Revis shook his head. Elio, Harrith's grandson, was currently serving in the Hylian millitary as a guardian of the Temple of Time. Since his departure, Revis had borrowed his horse to travel around the land, and he began to think of the horse as his. Revis climbed onto the steed, which was tied to a post near Harrith. He stopped, waved goodbye and headed out of the village.

"Thanks for using the Revis-Express ." Amyn muttered.

Revis rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like fetch quests, but it didn't exactly upset him either. Well, unless it disrupted his sleeping pattern that is.

"Let's just go find that thing. Harrith will wring out necks if we lose his ancestors most precious treasure."


	2. Chapter 2

The horse's feet met the dirt with a repetitive thud. The Lost Woods were not much different than any other forest as long as you knew where you were going. Revis, growing up exploring these woods, knew it like the back of his hand. While the woods carried an aura of mystery that many Hylians found frightening, it seemed to strike a more peaceful note with Revis. The wind, birds chirping, the sun shining through the treetops and the sound of ones heart beating was refreshing to the young man. Eventually the army of trees gave way to blinding sunlight, and beyond was the vast plain of Hyrule Field. Revis pulled the reins of his escort to examine his view. Hyrule Castle Town was in the center of the kingdom, and had outgrown it's "town" status long ago. The towers that dotted the city scraped menacingly against the sky. Hyrule's advances over the years were to atleast be admired.

"Hyrule Castle Town shouldn't be more than 10 minutes away." Revis stated reassuringly. His hand shielded his eyes from the sun, and the smell of the earth penetrated his nostrils.

"Well then what're doing standing here." Amyn retorted, floating back into his hood for shade. "Lazy oaf."

"Hey," Revis chuckled, "It's not polite to insult someone one hundred times your size."

When the pair got within 100 feet of the gate, Revis hopped off the horse and commanded it to stay put. The gate was a small room that one would have to have permission to enter into, and then proceed through it to the other side and into the the town. The outside of the gate was patrolled by a handful of armed guards. The guards wore an eagle-crested helmet on their heads, and a full suit of carbon-fiber armor covered them from mouth to feet. In their lefts hands they wielded the latest issue Hylian Shields, and in their right hands they carried submachine guns. Revis shuddered slightly before remembering that they were on his side

"State your business sir." The one closest to the pair stated plainly. Revis could spot one of the soldiers closer to the gate scanning him with some sort of wrist-held device. Revis didn't like them, they seemed to... distant for him. He wondered if Elio had turned out like this, cold and strictly professional. Revis stood his ground and answered accordingly.

"Just visiting sir. Picking up a package." Amyn peered from under Revis' hood to see the guard father back call out "He's clean" to the others. The guard closer to Revis steeped aside, and the others followed suit.

"Right through there sir."

Revis simply nodded before walking through the automatic doors and through the gate, and was greeted by the loud, bustling city on the other end. The city was the largest in Hyrule, and as such there were many skyscrapers, markets, housing and factories lining the skyline, which was darkening by the smoke produced. Revis shook his head in disdain. _Do people actually enjoy living here?_ he asked himself as he ignored the ringing of phones, hum of engines and the laughter of small children and spotted his destination.

"I forgot how scary those guys were." Amyn exclaimed exasperatedly. Revis had been "processed" by the system a while ago, but he didn't appreciate being treated like a terrorist every time he wanted to go into town. Then again, he thought to himself, having a drawbridge like in the olden days wasn't much better.

"Damn straight." He advanced towards the building he was looking for, a much smaller and older building simply labeled "Pawn". Inside it was filled with various objects of value and the lingering smell of foreign spices. Behind the counter was Umar, a short, chubby Hylian man with short brown hair and a Pancho Villa mustache. The shop was currently empty, so Revis walked straight up to the counter and shook Umar's hand.

"Hi Umar, how's it going?" Revis asked.

"I'm good, and you? How's Harrith?" Umar beamed.

"Same old," Revis said truthfully. "Speaking of Harrith, he sent me here for his ocarina. He wants it back."

Umar pulled his upper lip up in thought before ducking under the counter to find it. He pulled a leather bag out from under the counter and handed to Revis.

"Ah yes, that old thing. Be careful with that bag Revis, and make sure it gets back to Harrith safely, posthaste!"

Revis nodded and proceeded back on his way.

"He's coming this way, shut up Gustaf!"

"Shhh, don't make any noise."

In the canopy of trees hid two Hylian men in black garb, drapped over their heads, covering all but their eyes and continuing down to their feet. One was a man named Gustaf, a large, dim-witted fellow with a wide gap between teeth and the other was his much smaller partner in crime Irin. The two men had been waiting on the edge of the forest for a young man with a leather sack to come passing through. When the crunching of leaves sounded underfoot, the two lowered their heads just out of sight to listen and spot the coming traveler. Sure enough Revis pulled the reins on his horse and pulled the bag from the side of the horse up to his chest.

"All right Amyn, shut up, I'll take a peek."

"Good, I hate things being kept from me."

Revis loosened the mouth of the sack and reached in, pulling out a small blue instrument that looked like it had seen better days.

"Woah, this thing has the Triforce on the mouthpiece! This must have been a royal relic or something." The old ocarina seemed to vibrate with music, even standing still.

The two thugs looked at each other, grinning.

"Hey Irin, that's that powerful thingy that the boss needs, right?" Gustaf whispered.

"Yeah! That kid has the freaking Ocarina of Time in his hands!" Irin covered his mouth, not wanting to alert the pair below. His brain grinded in thought for a second, before his hand reached for the handgun on his belt. He clicked the safety before taking aim at Revis' leg.

"For the shadows."

BANG

Revis screamed in agony as he fell off his steed. Amyn choked back a scream before flying over to Revis to make sure he wasn't critically injured. The horse, panicked, began to buck in fear and darted off into the distance. The world was a blur, the trees laughing menacingly. Revis noticed a pool of blood forming under his right thigh as he slinked over to a tree to recover from the shock. The two thiefs dropped down from the trees and advanced toward him. Irin pointed the gun in Revis' face and pointed at the ocarina.

"Gimme it! Gimme the damn ocarina!"

Their faces were black blurs, but he didn't need to see them to realize that they were serious. He wanted to fight back, but knew that ] he had no other choice then death, so he turned the instrument over to the men. Irin still held the gun to his face, contemplating shooting him anyways, but decided otherwise when Gustaf pulled on his collar, repeating "we gots to go!"

When the adrenaline shock had ceased, Revis began to curse and slam his fist into the ground. It didn't help the pain. Examining his thigh, he noticed there was a clear hole cut through, and the blood was beginning to darken and smell. It took until that moment for him to fully process how excruciatingly painful the wound was. Luckily the bullet just missed the bone, so he could regain the ability to walk soon if the wound was treated right, but he needed to stop the bleeding first. Whipping tears from his eyes, he went to reach for his backpack only to realize that he had left it on Harrith's horse. He swallowed hard and called for Amyn.

"Oh my goddesses, are you ok?" She asked, her normal shade turning brighter. Revis grunted in pain.

"Yeah, I'm just fine and dandy. I can barely move my leg." He cursed the shooters before tearing his hoodie off and wrapping it around his leg. "I left my freaking backpack on that horse though. I need you to get somebody out here, A.S.A.P. I'll stop the bleeding if I can."

Amyn shook her body in defiance.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way I am going to leave you out here by yourself! What if they come back?" She glanced around with paranoia. "Can't you text someone? You've got a phone on you, right?"

Revis finished tying the knot with a gasp of pain.

"In the bag..." He said with exasperation. "I should've left it in my pockets..."

This answer did not please Amyn.

"Argh, you're an idiot!" She spat out, her form glowing a darker. "What're we gonna do now?"

Revis pointed in the direction of home, spitting out angrily his words.

"Get a medic, that's what!"

"Revis, I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" He growled. "I'll manage. I promise. Don't debate me, you know you owe me more than 20 rupees."

Amyn knew she was beat. As she left, Revis tried to move his leg, and was met only with another wave of pain.

"Oh Din have mercy, that was a terrible idea." He yelled out to nobody in particular. The pain began to subside to rage. 'Who in their right mind shoots somebody for an old flute' he pondered bitterly. 'Probably just going to sell it for a quick rupee. s.' He closed his eyes.

"Revis? Oh, poor soul!" Harrith exclaimed, catching sight of the bloody wreck Revis' thigh currently was. Trailing Harrith was Ruwan, Ordon's chief medic. Ruwan was a well-defined woman, with chestnut hair and a soft face. She was carrying a bag of medical supplies on her back, and she knelt down next to him and began to unravel the hood wrapped the wound.

"About time," Revis stated as-a-matter-of-factly. The wound was about a thumb's width around, and the blood flow had slowed down but had not ceased altogether. Ruwan flashed a light into the wound, seeing if the bullet was lodged into his thigh, but thankfully it had not. She began to wrap large bandage tightly around his thigh and lifted Revis to his feet with Harrith's help.

"Come on son," Ruwan stated, "We'll get you patched up."


	3. Chapter 3

Several small animals parted from the desert path to yield way to Gustaf and Irin as they hastily scuffled along. Gustaf's heavy breathing was rhythmic, and Irin's gasps for air were not any quieter. The pair had exhausted themselves arriving to their destination as fast as they could, so when they caught sight of the large hollow stone indicating that their headquarters was underneath Gustaf promptly fall to the ground with a plop. Irin, still on his feet, examined the sack to make sure that the ocarina was still in it, more to please his sense of accomplishment than actually worrying if he had lost the object. He smiled giddily, he threw the bag across his back and kicked Gustaf's hulking mass.

"Get up you lazy bum." He spat indignantly. Gustaf in turn moaned like a child, coughing out bits of sand.

"I don't wanna Irin. I'm tired." The giant man mumbled, stretching out the last syllable. Irin's response was a harder kick.

"I said get up! We didn't come all this way for nothing. The boss is going to be so pleased with us once he sees what we got."

Gustaf stumbled to his knees, whining about the whole ordeal being unfair. Irin over the stone, pushed it aside and flipped open a hidden switch under the sand, revealing a number pad which he quickly entered a four-digit code into. A portion of the ground mechanically retracted, and underneath was a small hole with a ladder. Foregoing the ladder, Irin jumped down the hole onto the cold, gray metal below. Gustaf followed suit, and they welcomed the sight of the metal door in front of them. Irin slammed his palm into a scanner, and the door parted way for him, with Gustaf on his tail. The pair ignored the other rooms and hallways lining the central hall and went straight for the commander's office. The door was open, and sitting in the chair on one end of the room was a cloaked figure.

This man, unlike the majority of his followers, was not Hylian; infact, this man was not from Hyrule whatsoever. This man was not born of a mother's womb, this man was crafted. He existed from a curse so ancient that only a handful outside of his clan could even name it's origins. Without the knowing of anyone, this man had crafted an army of his own. Gustaf and Irin were but his pawns. Under the cloak was dark gray skin, slanted eyes, a charcoal mane of hair and an unceasing look of demise.

"Cazador," Irin spat out in excitement, "We've got it." He stretched his hand out to show his prize.

Cazador glanced over the object before intertwining his fingers. Irin could faintly make out a content look in his eyes.

"Well done." Without getting up from his chair, he levitated the ocarina from Irin's hand into his. Cazador eyed it over again before glancing back up to the pair in front of him, not moving his head.

"Now go. I'll inform the others when the time is right."

Irin and Gustaf flashed a quick salute before leaving, the door automatically sealing behind them. Cazador could make out their excited giggles from the other side. Ignoring them, he ran the ocarina threw his well-defined fingers, unable to hold back a grin.

"Holy !" Revis yelped as Ruwan injected a dose of an unknown medicine into his thigh. The doctors were able to sew the wound shut, and fortunately an x-ray showed no foreign objects lodged into his body. With an exasperated release of air Revis began to feel the effects of the medicine, the ebbs of pain in his thigh detensifying. Ruwan removed her bloodied gloves and whipped several beads of sweat from her brow.

"There," she said with a sense of finality, "with a bit of luck you'll be up and about again in a few days. You got lucky, if it had hit your bone we would've had to have to into surgery."

Revis gave a thumbs up. He didn't like just lying around, but he had no choice. Besides, he didn't have to work for a few days either. As Ruwan opened the door to exit the room she left with a parting message.

"Oh and by the way, Harrith is here to speak to you."

Shortly afterwards Harrith entered the room, his facial expression mixed with relief and worry. He pulled up a seat beside Revis.

"Looks like you're doing well." He said.

Revis gave an affirmative thumbs up.

"Good. I heard you lost my ocarina during the incident."

"Well it was either that or lose my head too."

Harrith chuckled.

"I'm just yanking your chain son." He furrowed his brow in thought. "I am curious, however, as to who would perpetrate this act. Tell me, what did they look like."

Revis crinkled his nose in disgust.

"No idea, the cowards covered their faces. But if I seem them again, they won't have a face left!" He made a slicing noise while running a finger over his throat. Amyn, who had been hiding the whole time, peered from behind a bottle. He pondered her words for a second before speaking. She thought she recognized the thiefs garb, but didn't realize it until recently.

"Hey old man... ever hear of the Shadow's Children?" she asked.

Harrith rubbed his nose worriedly.

"Actually, yes I have. I had a few... run-ins with them in the past. But, how did you-"

"I, uh, I just know things." she said mockingly sweet.

"Who're the Shadow's Children?" Revis inquired, curious as to whom the other pair knew about.

"Did you see the weird looking symbol on the fat guy's cloak?"

Revis scratched his head. He faintly remembered a strange symbol he had seen in a history book befrore.

"I think so."

"Yeah, well that's the-"

"Gerudo symbol." Harrith cut her off.

"What he said. The Shadow's Children use that symbol." Harrith nodded in agreement.

"It's a band of rouges that plagued the land for about 60 years. The Royal family had quite the bounty on their heads. No one knows who their leader was or what they're goal was, but they were no joke." Revis thought his face grew darker as he spoke his next words.

"I thought they were whipped out..."

Revis simply scoffed.

"Well whatever they're gonna do with that thing it better be worth assaulting me."

Harrith got on his feet.

"The power from that ocarina faded long, long ago. Nothing to fret over, it's but a treasure. Still, it disturbs me that they have their hands on it. Well I have to get back to work, stay on your toes kid."


	4. Chapter 4

Wham!

The Hylian soldier brought the rear of his submachine gun onto the suspects head. About 15 minutes ago several masked men tripped the alarm to the entrance of the Temple of Time, and were promptly arrested. The men were armed, so the soldiers found it odd how quickly they surrendered. It didn't matter, the criminals had been rounded and handcuffed. The leading officer had ordered to be taken out front and interrogated; since the Temple of Time had be rebuilt out in the middle of the Lost Woods, there would be no civilians to worry about. The officer motioned for his man to step down, and walked over to the leader of the thieves. Unlike the other thieves, whose faces were only partially covered, the ringleader's face was completely masked by a helmet with nothing but red electronic eyes shown. The officer knelt down to match with the mans face.

"You know, you're not very good at covering your tracks."

The man simply raised his head, matching the officer's gaze, staring him down.

"Only the diffident mask their intentions behind deceit." He replied, his voice raspy yet intimidating and authoritative. The Hylian officer smirked at him.

"Rather self-assured for a common thug."

The leading thief continued to glare at the officer.

"You pathetic, decadent man. Do you think you can enslave the destitute without retribution? You pathetic man." The remark was responded to by the officer's shield to his face. The thief simply absorbed the blow.

"You talk too much. Speak what I want you speak, runt. Who are you? You're too well equipped for common thugs."

The thief glanced around at his men, who simply stared at the ground. He spoke with an aura of pure disgust.

"Now you care for who my men are, when they are bound by you?"

The officer spat on him.

"I don't for you or your cronies, I am prosecuting your little posse for trespassing on Royal ground."

"Royal?" The thief replied. "I am not commanded by this dissipated relic."

"Yeah, well tell that to the king."

The thief cackled at the retort.

"I certainly would."

The officer got back onto his feet, holstering his weapon. He walked a few steps before turning around.

"Well congratulations, you've gotten yourself caught." He laughed. "So what is the next step of your grand scheme, huh?"

"Raiding this temple." The thief said, straightening his back and speaking what seemed to be a codeword in another language.

"Leaving no-one in our path!" He tore his handcuffs off with ease, and around him dozens of other armored rouges appeared, deactivating their optic camouflage and raising shields to deflect the rounds fired by the now panicked Hylian soldiers. The lead thief simply extended his hand, and began to levitate to Hylian officer, crushing his windpipe and throwing him full speed at his subordinates, knocking them unconscious. Two of the recently uncloaked thieves severed their bounded brethern's cuffs, while the others brandished rifles or swords and began to slay the Hylian guards. The guards were outnumbered, and within a minute all lay dead on the ground. Cazador, the leading thief, pocketed his mask and spat on the Hylian officer's corpse as he entered the Temple of Time. The temple's security system had been silently deactivated minutes ago, so the Shadow's Children entered without interruptions. Cazador wielded the Ocarina of Time in his hands, and walking to a Triforce platform on the ground and putting the ocarina to his lips. He played 6 notes, and the Door of Time opened. Dust flew from the door, revealing the Master Sword itself embedded in it's pedestal. One of the Shadow's Children whispered into Cazador's ear.

"You wish to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane?"

Cazador shook his head.

"Who said anything about wielding?" He approached the Master Sword, glaring at it for a few moments.

"You hold no power over me." Suppressing rage, he grabbed the Master Sword's hilt, and with pure force severed it from the blade. It offered no resistance. For the first time in millennia, Evil had no direct punisher. Cazador could almost feel the spirit inside passing on into another realm. He turned to his men.

"The first step of our rebellion is complete! We must go forth and fulfill our destiny, and bring true order to the world. Rejoice, men! Hyrule shall soon be ours."

The once sacred Temple of Time had become the site of an atrocity. Several barriers prevented the reporting crew outside from entering the premise, as dozens of Hylian soldiers went to and bro, identifying the dead and answering media questions. The team had responded to the distress call that several of their comrades were able to get out before they were taken down. The Hylian Chief of Security, a medium-build man with dirty-blonde hair and sharp facial features, knelt beside one of his slain men and closed the man's eyes. Without looking away he asked the soldier behind him "How many?"

"12, mister Dohansen." The soldier almost whispered. Dohansen brought his hands onto his face.

"Goddesses have mercy... review the footage." He ordered. "I want every angle on these bastards we can get." He climbed to his feet, and turned towards the crowd gathered outside of the barriers. Surely the media wanted to know everything, but now wasn't the time for questions. He marched over to the crowd, signaling his men to move out of the way. He asked the crowd to quiet down before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sure you are wanting answers for the brutality we have just suffered, but we are undergoing a critical investigation. I can say, however, that we have lost 12 valiant protectors of the crown. Their names will be reveal privately to their families before we release the names to the public. I promise you, my fellow citizens, that the monsters who committed these murderers will be brought to justice, their desires crushed and a message sent to all who defile our sacred grounds. More information will be brought to you shortly." He left the now whispering crowd to their own accord and entered the temple. Several soldiers fumbled with the security feeds, while another phoned the group's findings directly to the king. Dohansen continued over to where the now shattered Master Sword lay. Shaking his head, he removed the blade from the pedestal and picked up the hilt with his spare hand. He knew the sword was broken beyond repair. Sighing, he placed the two pieces into a bag and returned to the front. He whispered into the ear of the soldier talking to the king.

"It's destroyed. The criminals could not have entered the Sacred Realm, but the Blade of Evil's bane is no more." The soldier nodded and relayed the message to the king. Dohansen went back over the soldiers operating the security feed.

"What've you got boys?" He demanded.

"Sir, we've managed to detail their faces as much as we can, but with what we're getting their faces don't match anything we've got on record. By the time they shut down the feed all we got is a glimpse of some of their eyes. We can't I.D. any of them sir."

Dohansen rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So all we've got is that a handful of crooks got caught trying to break into the temple, their leader says some big words, they somehow cut the security feed, open the Door of Time, break the Master Sword and kill everyone?!" He was fuming.

The soldiers looked at each other before nodding. Dohansen buried his face in his hands.

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke." One of the soldiers spoke up again.

"Sir, we do know who they're working for. Their armor is the Shadow's Children's sir... it's them." Dohansen looked up at his man in disbelief.

"How is that possible... we smoked them out years ago..."

The sound of a truck woke Revis from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he snapped awake from his bed and glanced at the clock. It was 9 in the morning. He grouchily threw the sheets from his body and stumbled hazily onto his legs. It had been a day since the doctor's had fixed his thigh, and he had mostly regained the ability to walk again. He had narrowly avoided a crippling accident and had managed to come out relatively unscathed, a fact he was quite proud of. Amyn mockingly applauded him when she realized he was awake.

"Good, you're on your feet again. Now I don't have to babysit you all day." Revis simply rolled his eyes.

"Still your cynical self, huh? I've completed a medical comeback and you taunt me. Bravo, do you feel good about yourself now?"

Amyn laughed.

"Of coarse! I mean SOMEONE has to keep you on your toes, right. I gladly sacrifice myself. You should be thankful."

Revis rolled his eyes.

"You're such a martyr. Come on, let's go see what's all that racket." They went outside and were embraced by the summer's wind. However, the scene was not all peaceful. Several Hylian soliders had climbed out of a med-evac truck and were carrying a large wooden object.

"What the-? What's that all about?" Revis asked.

"Uh, Revis, it sure isn't good. Look at Harrith!" Amyn uttered. Sure enough Revis could see Harrith on his knees near the soldiers, weeping. The pair exchanged a glance before rushing over to the scene. Once Revis was there he noticed the object in question was a casket. The soldiers lowered the casket to the ground, saluted Harrith and left. Revis contemplated this for a second before realizing who it was.

Elio. Though Revis did not know the man himself, he felt pity for his leader. Revis silently place his hand on Harrith's shoulders, vainly attempting to comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5

The last deposits of Revis' stomach left his body, his throat aching and strained. The night had woken him up again, and all he could recollect from his panic was the smell of ashes wafting into his nostrils. He slammed the lever, and the filth was dragged into the depths below. Revis stretched his back muscles, a small relief creeping into his spine. Looking into the mirror he saw his eyes, almost sunken back into his skull, staring back into him. He groggily shut the light off and shuffled over to his mattress, collapsing onto it and pushing the air from his lungs. Revis despised the night, it taunted him, covered him, strangled him. He flipped on the lamp, forcing the darkness to retreat. It was 6 in the morning, and Amyn's metabolism enabled her to remain awake many more hours than most creatures of Hyrule.

"Night scares?" She asked, not looking away from the windowsill she was perched on. Revis moaned an affirmative.

"Third time this month." She stated. Revis rubbed the crust from his eyes. He never was able to conquer his childhood fear of the dark, partially due to the early deaths of his parents. He always felt that dark was taunting him, consuming him, infiltrating him. He stretched the fatigue from his muscles and climbed out of bed. He glanced at the sun to get an aproximation of the time and headed over to his closet. Resting near his feet was an old chest, long and rectangular, the wood faded over time. He opened it to reveal several articles of fighting clothing, several combat knives with the hilts slightly bent, a much newer sword and an SMG. He reached for the the sword and it's sheath, and put on a ballistic vest with several large cuts in the torso.

He went out the door, saying nothing, and found his fencing post several yards away. He drew his sword, took a few practice jabs and began to thrust his sword into it. He continued like this for several minutes, his world focused on his fencing until a hoarse voice cut into his actions. He turned to see Harrith standing a few yards away, eyes fixated on Revis but seeing something else. Revis pulled sword from the post and held it to his side.

"Harrith? What're you doing up this early?" He asked, noting Harrith's eyes veiled by shadow.

"Same as you lad," Harrith sighed. "Couldn't sleep."

"I understand." Revis said, his voiced laced slightly with sympathy. Harrith was silent for half a minute before speaking again.

"The Hylian military has just released the official story." He said, a hint of grief still clinging onto his demeanor. Revis stopped what he was doing and listened intently. "They... they slashed his throat on the way in... he didn't suffer for more than 30 seconds." The shadows leaked from Harrith's eyes. Revis shifted uncomfortably. Harrith had been very quiet lately, speaking to but a few people, and briefly even then. He waited for Harrith to continue on.

"The king has ordered that anything relating to the capture of the criminals must be reported to the authorities by law. I just got off the phone with the military, telling them everything that I know."

"Who was it?"

Harrith said nothing for a few seconds, then lifted his head and stared at Revis' thigh. Revis was about to ask why Harrith was glaring at his leg before it clicked. Revis was stumped. He thrust his sword into the ground in a state of disbelief and rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Another not so long part. Sorry, I've been busy lately.

Also, I read this whole little exempt in my head in the voice of Bane. What's wrong with me?

Small pebbles shifted under Revis' boots as he marched up the mountain path. The hood pulled in front of him shielded his eyes from the sun that was warming the mountain path around him. Death Mountain was a harsh shade of brown, it's paths gouged with holes and it's sides draped with boulders. Revis steadied his footing as he crossed over another hole in his path. Amyn levitated above him, navigating the earthen path with ease. Revis pulled his wrist into view, flipping open the digital watch he had placed on it. Satisfied that they were on schedule, he continued on.

"I wonder why there isn't any Gorons hanging around." Amyn asked, looking around at the empty roads usually populated by the native Gorons.

"Probably inside. Understandable now that we have terrorists running amok." He retorted. Amyn shrugged.

"I guess."

They continued on for several minutes before a hefty crash sounded in front of them, dust dispersing and a Goron uncurled before them. Revis took a few steps backwards, threatened by his presence, but loosened up when he politely asked for his name. Revis revealed his name and the Goron nodded his mighty head.

"Yup, you're the one who comes from the south." He responded with a slight grin on its face.

"And who might you be?" Revis questioned.

"Brenell." He said with a slight bow.

"Finally some civilization." Amyn spouted out from above. "I'm tired of hearing this kid complain every time he has to climb over a ledge."  
Revis extended his fist into her, not taking his eyes off of the Goron in front of him. This garnered an [I]ouch[/I] from Amyn and a raised eyebrow from Brenell.

"Sorry, she gets a little frisky." Revis said with an artificial smirk. Brenell simply blinked.

"I will speak on behalf of the people of Death Mountain." He said, his posture becoming more professional.

"My people need your help." Revis declared. "A dangerous group of outlaws has been active around our lands as of late. We're asking if the Gorons can help us by capturing anyone dressed like the group entering your lands. The Royal Family is refusing to ask the other races for support, and insist this is a Hylian matter only."

Brenell narrowed his eyes.

"The Goron people have always treated all outsiders with respect. What makes these criminals so dangerous as to this request?"

"They've destroyed the Master Sword." Revis responded firmly. Brenell's eyes shot open at this.

"Someone destroyed the Hero's Blade?" Brenell asked shocked. Revis nodded his head. Brenell looked at the ground before looking back up.

"Then it is done. What does these people look like?"

"All black, and they don the Gerudo symbol."

"Odd people. We will not let them into our lands."

They shook hands and departed.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive this chapter, it's pretty rushed :P Please don't kill me.

The base of the mountain gave way to the grassy plains below as Revis exited the Death Mountain Trail. Before him was Kakariko Village, but it did not concern him. Revis took a breath of air, exhausted from climbing the towering mountain.

"That takes care of that business." He said relieved.

"Anything beats heights." Amyn responded, not hiding her arcophobia. Revis rolled his eyes.

"You can fly, why are-" He was cut off the sound of rustling foliage to his right. Not taking any chances, he slid behind a large bush in front of him. Much to his chagrin two familiarly cloaked figures appeared on black steeds from the woods. He felt his hand reaching for the submachine-gun clipped to his belt. The pair glanced towards the village before stopping.

"Come on man, we can't miss it!" The one further away stated.

"I just want to stretch for a minute dude, calm down." The other insisted.

"Or you can stop bitching and get moving again. If this goes well we'll be unstoppable! "

Revis did not like the tone of his voice. He pulled the gun from his belt and hoped for a few spare stun bullets. He shifted the firing mode and emptied several rounds into the back of each man's neck. The noise was loud enough to startle the horses, who ran off, but drowned out into the background noise of the town. The two thieves collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Checking if the coast was clear, Revis went over to the bodies and rolled one flat on his back.

"What're you doing?" Amyn asked him as he began to search the man's clothing.

"They've got something on them, I just know it." Revis muttered. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he claimed a small tracking device from the man's cloak. He examined the map on the screen, noticing the trail they were on lead to the middle of the desert.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself as he took note of the location. Amyn floated over to his shoulder to peer at the screen.

"What could they possibly be doing in the middle of nowhere?" She asked. Revis thought for a second before speaking.

"Don't know, but I intend to find out. We're following them." He pointed beside her. "Turn around."

"What fo-"

"Just do it."

A few minutes later Revis had changed into the man's cloak, gloves and pants, stowing his old clothes into his bag. He turned to Amyn, all but the front of his face covered.

"How do I look?" He asked, grinning.

"Like an absolute buffoon." She managed through giggles. Revis grinned.

"Good to know. Now, how the heck am I supposed to get wherever that is unseen. Perhaps I should've planned this little side quest a little better..."

"Perhaps you should have, son." An archaic and almost animalistic voice called from above. Revis almost jumped out of his skin when he realized the voice came from a very large owl staring down at him from a mountain wall behind him.

"W-what the-?! Who are you?" He managed after collecting himself.

"Me?" The owl asked innocently. "I'm but the traveling Kaepora Gaebora." He responded with a small twist of it's head.

"Have you been spying on me?" Revis asked bluntly.

"I took note of your flight and have come to offer my assistance." Kaepora Gaebora replied. Revis turned to Amyn in disbelief, but she simply shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She said.

Kaepora Gaebora flew down to an area behind a large group of Shadow's Children assembled in front of Cazador speaking to them. Revis thanked the magnificent owl for the ride before sliding off of his back and onto the sand below. The owl flew back to the sky as Revis looked at the large crowed. Many of them had their fist's raised to the sky as they chanted "free the shadows!"

"What have I gotten myself into..." Revis whispered as he began to assimilate into the crowd. They were in too much of a frenzy to notice. Cazador, standing a few yards away from the crowd with a golden chest by his side, motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

"Did they not think that someone would find this power so simply hidden in their holy temple?" He said with a mischievous grin. This garnered another round of cheers.

"If they neglect the power of the Goddesses, then I will harness it!" He forced open the chest, and instantaneously the sand around them shone a blinding gold. Revis looked on in disbelief. Before him was the Triforce, it's tremendous power simply resting near Cazador as the crowd burst into a frenzy. Revis himself felt compelled to advance towards the Goddesses' Power, almost as if the will controlling him was external. Before Cazador could lay his hand on the Triforce for his own greedy ends, Revis brandished his gun, firing a few rounds at Cazador's shins, incapacitating him.

When the crowd realized what had happened, it was too late. Revis, perhaps possessed, forced his way out and had slammed his hand onto the Triforce before Cazador could stumble to his feet and claim it. At that moment a blinding light dazed everyone and the Triforce began to violently vibrate. With a loud crack it broke into three, one piece delving into Revis himself, another, blind to his evil, went to Cazador. The third piece shoot off into the sky to find a bearer of it's own. The crowd had been knocked unconscious, and Revis had been knocked onto his backside. He managed to glance at his hand, adorned with a glowing triangle above two others before succumbing to the darkness. Cazador, enraged at his partially stolen treasure, stumbled to his feet, ready to slay Revis for the power within him. Before he could, however, Kaepora Gaebora descended from above and culled Revis onto his back.


End file.
